Doguraeater
Doguraeater is a combo reanimate deck type. Details It is focused on the Designer's Combo between Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D and Doguraeater, D2M2. How to use Supply your graveyard via Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist, Like a Rolling Storm and similar cards. Use early Revolution Change to bring out cost 5 Dragons such as Beroringa M, Third Seed. Ultimately attack with the Dragon and bring out Doguraeater, D2M2 via Revolution Change, and by its effect Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D can also be put in the battle zone from the graveyard. On the next turn you can trigger Mad Dead Wood's Denjara Switch and wipe out both battle zones while reviving both graveyards. If you have Magnum, Shortshot in your graveyard, your opponent will not revive anything. Using Mad Dead Wood's Ultra Saver effect, you can keep Doguraeater in the battle zone and destroy some of the opponent's creatures which have removal resistance. Furthermore, you can refill your graveyard and bring out another Doguraeater and Mad Dead Wood to further abuse the combo. Out of the best revival options, Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon can give all your creatures Speed Attacker, Codeking Number Nine can prevent the opponent from casting spells, Gravitz Zeta, Lord of Extinction can remove the opponent's creatures (although it lacks the advantage of them not reaching the battle zone and activating their Come Into Play effects which Shortshot denies), and King Bolbalzak which can grant an extra turn while Mad Dead Wood assures you keep half of the battle zone too. If you have a full battle zone ready to attack (especially if you can grant speed attacker), it is suited to swarm the opponent. Additionally, one can also use Fidas, Forbidden V to bring out Mad Dead Wood as a second Doguraeater. Due to Mad Dead Wood's synergy with Dogiragon Buster, this deck could become more competitive in the future. Unfortunately, due to Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon's restriction, the deck is rendered as reliant on Revolution Change creatures to act quickly, and in later game on creatures such as Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon, Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon or Hyperspatial Revive Hole + Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious. As a fun deck idea, one can try using Mad Dead Wood with Cyber J Eleven or various God Links. Core cards Weenie candidates Other support candidates Reanimation candidates Shield trigger candidates Other non-creature candidates Hyperspatial candidates Weaknesses Since Mad Dead Wood reanimates the opponent's graveyard too, beware of an opposing VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" or Entertainer of Stealing and Lying and prepare to have measures to prevent the opponent from reviving them. More so, due to the combo nature of the deck, cards which empty the graveyard and removals on Revolution Change baits are a natural threat. If the opponent plays D2 Fields, Mad Dead Wood is also in danger of being surprise removed. If you are prepared for a swarm, the opponent can surprise you with cards such as Master Spark, Ragnarok, the Clock or Holy, Flash Guardian which can totally reverse the situation. Even deadlier can be an Apocalypse Day, although Mad Dead Wood's Ultra Saver effect can spare half of the battle zone. Lastly, due to the abundance of multicolored cards, one should beware of color screws and mana burn. Anime *In the 38th episode of the VSRF anime, Utsubomi Kazura plays this deck's combo against Lucifer, although she summoned Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon normally and did not get to use Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D's Denjara Switch due to being defeated by a Miradante Twelve lockdown. **However, she did get to demonstrate Mad Dead Wood's Denjara Switch and have a revived Linnevenus give speed attacker to all of her creatures in the 31st episode, although Doguraeater was not in her deck back then and thus she could not fully showcase the power of this combo. dmr23-s9.jpg|Doguraeater, D2M2|link=Doguraeater, D2M2 dmr23-9.jpg|Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D|link=Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D Category:Deck Type